


Banned

by CyberDalek96



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Inspired by the prompt, "I can't believe you got us banned from here."





	Banned

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Doctor Who or its characters.   
> *Any grammatical errors are mine.  
> *Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome.

The burly man led Rose and the Doctor to the amusement park exit. He shoved them outside the gates.

“I can’t believe you got us banned from here,” Rose huffed.

“All I did was explain that the ride was technically not zero gravity,” he replied.

“No, you also tried to actually make it zero gravity,” she corrected, irritation in her voice.

The Doctor tugged at his ear. “Yeah, probably shouldn’t have done that.” He looked at Rose, giving her his best puppy dog face. “I’m sorry, Rose. Forgive me?”

Rose rolled her eyes, and her face softened. “Of course, Doctor.”


End file.
